


[ART] My Love

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90s fashion, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, could be interpreted as Muggle-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Parvati and Lavender, sitting on a sofa, K-I-S...
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	[ART] My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duinemerwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duinemerwen/gifts).



> For [Duinemerwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duinemerwen), who is a wonderful person and beta reader!


End file.
